The exemplary embodiments relate to an enhanced or optimized cast-coated paper for enhancing or improving toner adhesion, and a method for forming an image on the enhanced or optimized cast-coated paper. The cast-coated paper may be used in apparatuses utilizing an electrophotographic process, such as a copying machine, printer, facsimile and the like.
In an electrophotographic process, a fixed image is formed through a plurality of processes in which a latent image is electrically formed on a photosensitive material utilizing a photoconductive substance. This latent image is developed using a toner, and the toner latent image on the photosensitive material is transferred onto a transfer material, such as paper, to manifest a toner image. Then, this transferred image is fixed onto the paper. Electrophotographic processes are used in copying machines, printers and the like.
In forming an image, cast-coated paper may be utilized. Cast-coated paper is generally obtained by applying a coating solution containing a pigment and a binder to at least one side of a substrate, i.e., raw paper. The cast-coated paper has features including high gloss and smoothness. Accordingly, cast-coated paper allows for high quality printing.
Cast-coated paper represents a high or the highest quality paper printing media in terms of substrate gloss. There are significant differences in image permanence (toner adhesion) between different commercially available cast-coated papers. Toner adhesion across these papers varies from excellent to extremely poor.